


Blindfolded

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, handjobs, smut with feels, soft!dom alex, yes that's right i said soft dom alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Sometimes Ben just needs a bit of a time out, and Alex is very willing to help him out with that.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual, don't show this to anyone involved. Don't be that person.
> 
> Edit: removed the dna tag, because this is rpf, if you are here, you obviously want to read this. So, I hope you enjoy

Alex was circling around Ben, hand drifting across his shoulders, watching as Ben leaned into wherever his hand touched his skin. He had been like this from the moment Alex put the silk blindfold across his eyes. Like the pull of Alex was too great to resist without the ability to see, and slipped into his gravity well, unable or unwilling to break from it. 

Not that Alex wanted that to happen, neither of them had for that matter. Ben had asked to be blindfolded a few times before, but this was the first time they were taking it a step further; not just having Ben blindfolded at Alex’s feet, floating, letting go, allowing himself to just  _ be _ , as Alex talked quietly, and ran his hand through his hair. No, this time Ben was sat in a chair tied with a few simple ropes around his chest and arms (in a lovely pattern if Alex had any say in the matter) clothed only in the blindfold.

Alex also hadn’t stopped talking since the blindfold was tied in place. Ben enjoyed the lack of knowledge of what was to come next, but thanks to one brief, but unfortunate moment, they realized Ben did not take well to feeling alone while sensory deprived. So, Alex kept up a steady stream of one sided conversation, (Ben had gone nonverbal awhile back) consisting mostly of praise and endearments, while keeping physical contact as much as he could. 

His hand slipped up from Ben’s shoulder along his neck before cupping his jaw, tilting his head up easily, (Ben was quite literally putty in his hands, letting Alex do whatever he wished with him, laying himself bare for him, in every way possible) to kiss him deeply. Ben whimpered, eagerly returning the kiss. Again, Alex marvelled at how Ben chased after the kiss as he pulled away, just wanting,  _ needing _ , to be close. 

“ _ Christ _ , you’re beautiful like this. Beautiful and perfect, giving yourself to me. You're  _ mine _ , and I’m never going to let you go, yeah? You're always going to be mine." Alex was well aware of how possessive he was of Ben, especially when they were together like this, but how could he help himself, when Ben just gave himself over so completely? The absolute  _ trust _ Ben had in him was almost overwhelming to Alex, and it just, translated into wanting Ben wholly to himself.

Ben could only whine, high in the back of his throat, and it still hit Alex square in the chest every damn time he heard it. He sounded so  _ needy _ , and knowing that all Ben wanted was  _ him _ was an intensely heady feeling. 

Alex swiped his thumb along Ben’s cheek before running his palm down the front of his neck, pausing briefly at the base of his throat, pressing gently just to hear the soft gasp escape from Ben as he leaned into the touch. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Ben nodded in agreement as Alex continued his exploration, running his hand down Ben’s chest, bringing his other hand to join as he ran them down his sides and over his hips. Ben was leaning forward, mouth open and panting as Alex’s hands glided down his thighs, spreading his legs so he could kneel between them. 

Alex had not let up on his constant stream of praise, and filth, and love. Never letting Ben forget who he was with, and who he belonged to. He was tempted just to lean in and take Ben’s cock into his mouth, but he didn’t want to stop talking, enjoying how Ben reacted to his voice too much to occupy it in such a manner. But, Alex was a problem solver, and had an idea he was sure Ben would enjoy.

Alex held out his hand, briefly touching Ben’s cheek before placing it before him, so he knew where it was, “Lean in and lick for me, love. Get my hand nice and wet.” The speed and tenacity in which he complied, did not entirely surprise Alex. “That’s so good, so perfect. Look at you, so gorgeous for me. Gonna give you exactly what you need.” 

He wrapped his now spit coated hand around Ben’s already slick cock, (christ how long had they been at this? It was so easy to lose time when they were together like this). Ben’s moan was like music to Alex’s ears, song just for him. Alex knew he wouldn’t last long, not as sensitive as he was when sensory deprived, not to mention just how worked up as he was. 

Alex was right, and Ben was coming only after a few strokes, thighs tensing under his other hand, moaning wordlessly. Alex talked him through it, “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so beautiful.” as he grabbed a cloth while continuing to pet his thigh with his other hand, keeping him present with him. He gently cleaned them both up before standing and tilting Ben’s head back again to kiss him deeply. 

Alex broke the kiss, but didn’t stray far, just breathing each other in, “Ready?”

Ben nodded as Alex’s hands slipped from Ben’s jaw to untie the silk and let it slip down. Ben’s eyes blinking up at him, adjusting to the low light in the room. 

“How was that?” Alex asked as he gently carded his hand through Ben’s hair, settling it from where it was mussed from the blindfold. 

Ben looked up at him with wide eyes, “G-good. Very good.” 

Alex smiled widely. “Good. I’m glad.” He leaned in and kissed Ben’s forehead, “Now let’s get you untied, and settled in for the evening, yeah?”

Ben nodded, “Yeah. That - that sounds good.”

If Alex still delighted in how Ben tracked his movements with his own body, well, it certainly wasn’t something he was about to complain about. And he was sure they were going to have to plan for another session of this in the future. But for now, Ben was in a good space, and that was enough for Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just need to write 1k of rpf sensory play in an evening, barely edit it, and toss it up for the world to see.


End file.
